No Será Nuestro Final
by Lalwens
Summary: Oliver Wood ha ganado la copa, pero algo parecido al miedo le hace dudar, realmente no era acerca de un juego o de una liga, todo era acerca de una muchacha, Katie Bell, a quien tiene que dejar ir para poder seguir adelante. KatiexOliver. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **_juro solemnemente que nunca copiaré.  
_

* * *

_**No Será Nuestro Final**_

Abrazo la copa en vista de que era lo que había deseado durante mucho tiempo, se sintió anonadado, y la emoción que recorría su cuerpo no se había comparado a ninguna. Habían lágrimas empañado sus ojos, y un extraño nudo en su garganta, estaba orgulloso, le había costado llegar a ella, la maldición que le acompañaba había sido rota y ahora podía dejar aquel lugar en paz, y en honor a aquello necesitaba que otros sintiese el orgullo y la emoción que el sentía, paso la copa a su buscador estrella, mientras sin quererlo había sido envuelto en un abrazo de McGonagall, quien nunca había dejado de creer en él.

No dejaba de sonreír, habían pasado un par de horas desde que había besado la representación de todos sus sueños realidad, su desempeño no podía haber sido mejor, el de su equipo tampoco, con suerte, alguien se habría fijado en él, en el potencial que tenía y con mucha más suerte alguien lo reclutaría para un equipo de la liga de Quidditch, y es que Oliver Wood tenía mucho más que sólo potencial, tenía un equilibrio y un dominio sobre la escoba que muchos jugadores podían llegar a envidiar.

Estaba claro, había mucho de Oliver que el mundo tenía que conocer, su nombre no podía limitarse en representación al guardián de los leones del famoso Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Y el Puddlemere United se había dado cuenta de ello, había sido de los primeros en hacerle saber cuanto se interesaban en él aun cuando las estadísticas y las derrotas del jugador iban en su contra. Afortunadamente, Oliver Wood siempre tenia las de ganar.

Nadie tenía duda, excepto claro, el mismo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Katie lo encontró sentado junto al lago, justo como cuando había tenido un partido decepcionante, algo extraño dado que la copa ya era de Gryffindor

"Esto" dijo mostrándole una carta con el sello de los Puddlemere United, Katie lo miro expectante "Me quieren en su equipo" Oliver suspiro, y Katie mantuvo el silencio dejando un poco de espacio para cualquiera que sea la situación "Pero no creo que sea lo suficientemente bueno para esto"

Katie lo miro incrédula

"Estás loco" ella puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió "completamente loco"

"¡Gracias!, no lo sabía" replico haciéndose el ofendido

"No te lo vayas a tomar a mal, pero hace años que esto…" dijo tomando su carta "… es tu razón para vivir, de todas las personas a las que he visto perseguir algo con tanto afán eres tu quien se lleva la bandera¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?"

"¿Quién hablo de miedo?" Oliver le encaró

"¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?" Katie mantuvo su mirada sobre él, mientras esté se limitaba a observar sus zapatos, era miedo, pero no sólo ello, se acompañaba muy de la mano por un sentimiento parecido a la soledad, pues en cuanto saliera de aquella estructura estaría completamente solo, sin sus cazadoras, sin sus golpeadores, y sin su buscador, iba a ser completamente nuevo en aquel mundo, y tenia miedo a sentirse perdido.

"Sólo soy el guardián de una escuela, superior a los de mi nivel, pero bastante inferior a los de un equipo de verdad" Oliver levanto la vista y la expresión de la chica lo enmudeció

"Entonces¿resulta que éramos un equipo de a mentiritas?" agrego ella con una sonrisa divertida y una ceja levantada

"Sabes que no, pero es una liga y…" Katie lo corto antes de que pudiera seguir con lo que ella llamaba excusas.

"Deja las tonterías, _Oliver_, esto era lo que querías, y esto es lo que tienes" el chico suspiro y le regalo una media sonrisa "Este no es el fin y…" continuo, pero cuando la mano de Oliver tomo la suya desprevenidamente no hubo palabra que osará salir de su boca, sintiéndose repentinamente abochornada, y sólo era un contacto de Oliver.

"Gracias" coloco la fina mano de Katie entre sus dos manos, fijándose en cuan delicadas lucían, entrelazo sus dedos y luego volvió a mirar a la cazadora "Pero hay otra cosa que me preocupa"

"¿Qué?" logró articular Katie ante el evidente nerviosismo que un gesto tan posesivo por parte de Oliver podía causarle

"Creo que sabes de lo que estoy hablando" continuo jugando con los largos y finos dedos de la muchacha

"No, no lo se" ella se mordió el labio inferior y su voz sonó más dura de lo que quería, Oliver mantuvo quietas sus manos, y no sin un poco de torpeza logro liberar las de ella

"Lo siento" se sintió un poco incomodo y poniéndose de pie rápidamente "Gracias, y disculpa"

Katie le observo retroceder, y aún de rodillas sobre la hierba, los impulsos que enviaban aquel contacto no lograban cesar, hacía un tiempo que había descubierto un sentamiento hacia Oliver, el momento exacto no lo supo, pero cavilaciones conflictivas la habían estado atacando desde que el pensamiento de que Oliver Wood era un chico había aparecido en su cabeza, primero como algo casual y luego como quimeras sin sentido que la llegaban a dejar verdaderamente aturdida.

Oliver por su parte, se reprochaba aquel atrevimiento, le gustaba si, no lo negaba, pero era la primera vez que había sido tan directo con respecto a ella, y resulta que las indirectas que había recibido estaban completamente equivocadas, Katie Bell no gustaba de él, y sin querer comprobarlo se llevo una amarga sorpresa.

"¡Wood!" Katie gritaba unos pasos tras él "'Wood"

"¿Qué sucede Bell?" agrego lo más formal que pudo

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"¿Qué fue que?"

"Lo que acabas de hacer"

"No lo se" respondió sin pensar, pero era algo que había deseado hacer hace mucho

"¿Por qué siempre creo que me mientes?, o ¿Por qué siento que crees que no puedo comprender de que estas hablando?"

"Es mejor que lo olvides"

"No quiero olvidar" respondió la chica sólo por instinto, en parte porque le encantaba llevarle la contraria al capitán, en parte porque era cierto, no quería olvidar lo que fuese que hubiese sucedido unos minutos atrás. Oliver le miraba fijamente, como debatiéndose entre afrontar una verdad o mentir descaradamente para protegerse

"Eres muy niña" la clásica respuesta que sabía molestaba a Katie, lo único que no quería era lastimarla.

"Eres un tonto" dijo ella abrazándolo, cosa que el permitió y se permitió corresponder, ella sintiéndose extasiada, el sintiéndose más bien culpable, nunca estuvo equivocado, y aunque le correspondía, todo no podía ser tan fácil.

"Katie" susurro Oliver separándose un poco, y odiándose por ser el quien rompiera aquel momento

"¿Si?" la muchacha levanto la vista para observar los oscuros ojos del chico, había algo revolviéndose en su interior, quizá el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca

"No quiero que confundas las cosas" susurro el con cierta dureza "eres una chica verdaderamente especial, pero…"

"Si estás terminando conmigo, debo informarte que aún no tenemos nada"

"No quiero que veas cosas donde no las hay" hizo caso omiso al comentario

"¿Y que supuestamente estoy viendo?" agrego con cierta desfachatez

"Estás ilusionándote conmigo" corto él, y agrego más suave "Y yo no puedo verte de esa forma"

Katie aparto los brazos que aún reposaban alrededor del chico y se alejo lo suficiente para estar fuera de su alcance, furiosa por el juego que él había iniciado, despechada por un sentimiento no correspondido, y como siempre que era herida, sonrió al descarado y levanto su orgullo.

"¿En verdad crees que es así?" soltó al aire nuevamente, adentrándose en una conversación que en ningún momento le pareció tener sentido, el sólo la miraba, y la hacía sentir más pequeña de lo usual, tan seco e indiferente, negado a sentir cualquier cosa por algo más que no sea por su juego, entonces ella lo tenía claro, Oliver Wood nunca sería más que un juego.

Oliver no se atrevió a responder aquello, con su descaro apuñalándole el corazón, con su estupidez golpeando la boca de su estomago, la mirada que ella le profesaba lograba rasgarle el alma, pero cuando la tuvo en sus brazos todo lo que tenia sentido parecía no tenerlo y en nombre de la estupidez hizo lo mejor que pudo, y la estupidez lo traiciono, ahora mirándola petulante, se convenció, ambos necesitaban crecer, y con el tiempo quizá le olvidaría¿había un rastro de desesperanza en aquello?, el no quería olvidarla, ni quería que le olvidarse, pero ambos necesitaba crecer, y no sería posible mientras ambos se aferraran a la bonita ilusión de un futuro juntos mientras nunca iban a estarlo, porque desgraciadamente era lo que les esperaba pues el iba a la liga, aún después de tanta duda, y con el tiempo ambos terminarían heridos, decepcionados y finalmente olvidándose.

"Katie" Oliver suspiro acercándose peligrosamente "este no será nuestro final"

"Obviamente no" agregó ella filosamente "para ello necesitas un comienzo"

Y con lagrimas contenidas, e indispuestas a ser liberada, Katie Bell se dio la vuelta y regreso al castillo, mientras Oliver maldecía su insensatez y las ganas de tenerla abrazada a él. Seguro de que ese no sería el final.

* * *

_**N/A**__: no puede evitar escribir esto, es un poco dramático, pero lo he leído y me siento conforme, en la mayoría de los casos detesto los finales felices, pero adoro los finales esperanzadores, esto no será continuado, pero si creo que más adelante escribiré un reencuentro o algo por el estilo (después de terminar mi tabla 30vicios).  
Espero que les guste, y que me hagas llegar sus críticas  
Duh. 5 años en fanfiction y contado '  
Les invito a leer "Fotos en la Pared" de mi gran amiga Kayi, quien lleva mucho planeando este gran fic, además estoy segura de que sus comentarios la alienta a todas las semanas tener un capitulo seguro ;) jeje._

_Sin más que decir.  
Se les quiere.  
Besos_

_Lalwens_


End file.
